A Newer World
by Wolfenhawk
Summary: An American high school student with ambitions to rule the world and create a united utopia finds a Death Note. Meanwhile, L reveals his last back-up plan, and Light cheats his death after dying. Rating WILL change over time due to war violence.
1. Prologue

"Prologue: An Evil Thing"

--

_Author's Note: This is a Death Note fan fiction. All of it, except the first section, takes place 4 years after the Kira case. And, btw, Joshua is American._

--

The apparition of L stood over Light, staring into Light's eyes. He moved his hand, and put his middle finger into the air.

"Tell me Light, have you ever told the truth for once?" asked the apparition. Light tried to respond, but his head fell down dead. L's apparition disappeared.

--

Joshua Whittington sat there at his desk. He was finally doing it, writing up his plans for world domination. He would rule the world and make it a better place… a utopia.

"Humans are evil creatures… but I will mold them into something new… something great..." whispered Joshua to himself. He stopped to drink some lemonade, but then noticed a notebook that wasn't there before. It was a glossy black, and had words written in an odd font on it.

"De-ath. No-te," Joshua made out. He opened the notebook and read, "The person whose name is written in this note shall die."

Suddenly, something clicked in Joshua's head. The Kira case suddenly made sense. Kira had used a Death Note to kill his victims. The high school student grinned evilly. With the Death Note he could fix what Kira had done wrong. He could rule the world openly…

"Having fun?" asked Ryuk, who had flown up behind him.

"Crap! What the hell are you…?" asked Joshua.

"A shinigami. It means God of Death. I am the one who gave you that notebook there. Now, do you have any apples? After all, I just love Human apples…" replied Ryuk.

_So, Gods of Death really do like apples… _thought Joshua.

"Sure, I'll give you apples, but I want a favor."

"What's that?" asked Ryuk?

"Tell me everything you know about Kira!" demanded Joshua.

--

"Yagami Light come forth. It is time for your sentence to Nothingness," Light's spirit heard. His spirit moved forward, and then saw a desolate wasteland. He saw spirits floating around, looking sad, and demonic looking creatures sleeping and gambling.

"The… Shinigami World…" he said.

"We will now judge you new spirits on whether you may become shinigami or not," said a shinigami wearing a crown. The Shinigami King.

--

L. Lawliet walked down the street wearing a hoody. He had faked his death.


	2. Chapter 1

"Chapter 1: Forbidden Ransom"

--

_Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who liked the previous chapter. I've decided this chapter will be about Light in the Shinigami World. The last section is a new feature I'll be adding where I do a quote about Death at the end of every chapter._

--

"Spirits, come forward! You will race for the title of Shinigami!" called the Shingami King. He took a curious look at Light. The shinigami all looked at him...

"Are we all gonna stare, our are we gonna find out who comes back or not?" a girl asked. She was of British descent, and right next to Light.

"Hn," said the guy next to her. "I have an idea. We're gonna ransom for our lives back. When the king says to start the race, you two will try to steal his apple, while I go for his sack of apples. If what Kira said was right, and Death Gods like apples, we should be able to ransom back for immortality… and Death Notes."

Light looked over at the man. He sounded vastly familiar. Light ignored it and nodded his head.

_"Seems I was stuck next to two people that can save me… Hm… maybe Kira CAN become a God!" _thought Light. The Shinigami King gave the signal to start.

"NOW!" yelled the man, and Light and the woman charged the Shinigami King. They ripped the apple from his hand. The king attempted to grab Light, who now had the apple, but the woman tripped him.

"Apples retrieved!" yelled the man.

"Give back my damn apples!" demanded the Shinigami King.

"We want our lives back, bitch."

--

Light and a British woman teleported straight on the carpet in front of Joshua. Joshua pulled a pistol from under his desk and shot him in the chest in haste.

"Well… it seems mighty Kira has cheated death after all…" remarked Ryuk.

--

A man teleported onto the sidewalk and walked down it in his hoodie.

--

"You can kill a man but you can't kill an idea." – Medgar Evers


	3. Chapter 2

"Chapter 2: Almighty Kira"

--

_Author's Note: My usual thanks to everyone who liked the previous chapter. Anyway, hope you like the chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Been busy with Jazz Fest and other such. Anyway, enyoy!_

--

Light fell over. His body was covered in his own blood, which wouldn't stop gushing out. Light seemed to lean as if he was gonna collapsed, but then he laughed.

"I can feel the pain, yet I do not die… how interesting," he said. However, Joshua ignored this, as he was busy on focusing what Ryuk had said.

Joshua looked utterly angry, however, he was not angry at the fact that the intruder seemed immortal. He looked over at Ryuk and gave him an angry, yet puzzled look, the kind a young boy gives his parents when they are frustrated.

"Yagami Light, it seems I underestimated you far more than I had ever imagined," stated Ryuk.

--

"Humans are evil creatures by nature. Lies and death be upon them, at least that's what is said. However… our God is soon to return, and, as he did 4 years ago, he shall show us compassion to change us into the greatest species that ever lived," spoke Michael Bomba. The woman behind him nodded.

"But, sir, how do you know Kira will return so soon?" asked one of the followers in the crowd.

"A legitimate question… most would say, but are you questioning the divine will of one of almighty Kira's priests?" responded Bomba.

"No, of course not… but-" the man said before he was cut off by a gunshot. The man fell over backwards. The whole of group members all were holding a pistol. The man had been shot by over a hundred times, and the only reason it had not been more was because some were just quicker at firing than others.

"As you can see, we still have heretics in this world…" said Bomba, as if nothing had happened. "But Kira will lead us to the ultimate salvation. We are his Chosen People, and all heretics will burn in the fiery pits of this goddamned afterlife!" Bomba yelled. He almost seemed to foaming at the mouth.

The woman in the back stepped forward.

"We will give Kira political power soon. For all our sins, we can reward him the world. Then he will have protections from such heretics as L. While heretics are mindless scumbags, we need to learn they are still a threat. May God be with us."

--

"I find myself wondering about humanity. Their attitude to my sister's gift is so strange. Why do they fear the sunless lands? It is as natural to die as it is to be born. But they fear her. Dread her. Feebly they attempt to placate her. They do not love her."

–Dream about Death, in SANDMAN #8: "The Sound of Her Wings"


	4. Chapter 3

"Chapter 3: Message"

--

_Author's Note: Okay, hope you like this chapter._

--

Joshua's parents jumped into the room at the sound of a gunshot. Joshua's father held a W1200 Shotgun from his army days, while his wife held a bat. They saw two figures.

"Do not worry, mother. It's just a fake gun and fake blood. It's called role-playing. You see, this is a fake gun made to simulate a real gun's sound, and Light and this young woman here were seeing if I could be part of the Role-Playing Club at school," Joshua said, while giving off a teenager-ish kind of sigh.

"Well… oh…" sighed his parents. They could not simply believe that their child owned a gun, so they accepted his lie.

"Now, will you please leave us alone?" asked Joshua.

"Sure… sorry we ruined your fun," replied his parents. His dad was trying to hide the shotgun behind his back. They then left.

"Now, before you explain the shit you've done, I must write some names down," said Joshua. He picked up a pen and wrote two names of people who had wronged his plans. The woman suddenly spoke.

"You must realize that we are immortal by now, right?" asked the woman. "Oh, and the name is Joanne."

"I don't plan on killing my new advisors for when I rule this planet. I am the future emperor, and all great leaders need their advisors," replied Joshua. "Now, Light, explain why you are here. Ryuk has already told me the whole Kira story, but tell me how your rebirth was possible."

"I'll just say I made a deal with the Shinigami King. But, more importantly, there was another one who helped us. I remember a familiar voice, a hoodie, and a-" Light cut himself off.

"What?" asked the three others at the same time.

"That was L! I can't believe I helped L come back to life!" screamed Light, who began to grab and shake his head uncontrollably.

Ryuk looked at Joshua at this moment and yelled himself. He seemed afraid.

"Why can't I see your lifespan? You are no shinigami! But… no… THAT STORY IS JUST A MYTH!" yelled Ryuk uncontrollably.

Joshua ignored it and wrote one thing in the Death Note:

Mesopotamia is where it, the salvation, will lie. Mike foxtrot'ing world is romeo.

--

L stepped up the stairs to Near's fortress, ignoring the blaring cameras.

--

A man lusts to become a god...and there is murder. Murder upon murder upon murder. Why is the world of men nothing but murder? –– David Zindell, _The Broken God_ (1992), p. 278.


	5. Chapter 4

"Chapter 4: Visions"

--

_Author's Note: I am so sorry I haven't updated in awhile. As in, VERY SINCERELY SORRY. Some good news though, I'll be releasing Chapter 5 as soon as I release this chapter. Anyway, I know many of you are anxious to see what L is up to, but I'm afraid I'm saving that little story is for next chapter. Instead, in this chapter, you will see a devastatingly frightening insight into how this story's theme will be. Anyway, the central character (as in the since, that, without him, none of this chapter would exist) here will be one of Near's agents, __Stephen Gevanni/__Stephen Loud. You may remember him as the guy who would pick the lock in Mikami's locker everytime he went to gym and take out the fake Death Note to study it. Oh, and for those who didn't find out by the first chapter, I'm using the anime ending (except for the dates, confusing, I know). I thought the manga ending, though good and ironic to Light, portrayed Light in a way he is simply not._

--

Stephen Loud fell into bed with the same thought on his mind that he had kept ever since he had wrote Mikami's name in the Death Note.

"Mikami Teru; suicide. Mikami attempts to kill two groups of investigators through supernatural methods, but fails to harm or kill them in a warehouse. Soon after, he discovers that Yagami Light is not a God; Mikami stabs himself, causing Yagami Light to get away from the area to find help, to which he is denied. January 28, 2010," he muttered to himself. "Judge me!" Loud yelled to the Heavens.

He waited forty seconds. He fell asleep, but did not die.

--

A large heap of grotesque objects piled under a skull stood before Loud, as always. It was average. The Shinigami King always came to him in his dreams, sometimes with predictions of the future. This time, however, a prediction of particular importance would be made.

"The Gods say hello to your insanity, as always. I come as I always do, except with an unusual warning. And a vision… a vision of which you will remember only certain parts of at certain times. This will also be my last visit," spoke the Shinigami King.

"I doubt I'll understand it, but go ahead."

Suddenly, Loud's soul drifted from his body and out of his dreams. His soul flew into the air of a battle zone, looking down on a combat situation.

--

"UAV's nominal. What's next?" stated and asked Eraldo Coil's Squad Sergeants, all at the same time.

"Let me think…" said Coil. He went into his Squad Sergeants' tent. He came out a few hours later.

Soon after he came out, his Squad Sergeants went in to get their combat vests on.

"Well…" said Lieutenant Eraldo Coil. The Sergeants glared, always trusting their Lieutenant. "I'm thinking we hold tight, wait for Command to send some thumpers. We're not facing just facing a platoon-strength unit—it's up to two companies here. As for why Kilo would risk that… probably just wants a connection to Mr. High Command himself."

"Requesting permission to speak, sir!" yelled Sergeant Bogdanov.

"Permission granted," Coil responded lazily. Although Bogdanov had a good head on his shoulders, he almost seemed to purposely spout misinformation.

"I have a better solution…" Bogdanov said, then he opened his vest, revealing a load of C4.

Coil backed up slowly, and then back-flipped twice to further himself even more. The rest of the Squad Sergeants, meanwhile, smiled and revealed C4 in their vests as well.

"Fuck."

"Fuck is right. Kira is God, and we shall kill you for him!" they all said together.

"I'm afraid that's not happening. Those bombs aren't gonna go off. I defused them while I was in the tent just now. You see, when you asked what to do about the UAVs, you gave yourself away. The first part of the manual tells us what to do in case UAVs are in the area, and you guys, being the manual hogs you are, would know that," stated Coil, who continued to back up slowly, his hand on his L85A2 SA-80 rifle.

"All we did is reveal ourselves… GOD FORGIVE ME!" sputtered Bogdanov, who, like the rest of the mutineers, had his hand on the trigger of his gun.. They exploded, splattering their blood all over Coil.

He heard more screams from the rest of his platoon.

"The bastards, probably attached a bomb on everyone just in case I escaped to find help…" thought Coil. Suddenly, Coil fell to his knees. He felt sad, yet happy at the same time. His very un-Human emotion of loving blood on his hands… Being a soldier was killing his Human side, while simeltaneously causing a very bloodthirsty Warlord to come into being.

"Which am I? One of the many Lords of War or the of the few Righteous Humans?" Coil asked himself.

--

Although it was unknown to Loud and the Shinigami King, Joshua Whittington had also watched the whole scene through his UAVs. He fell out of his seat, and then he began to cackle madly. He grinned towards Light and Charlotte, after getting back in his seat.

"Coil, I will find the General's name, but unfournately, it seems my plot didn't work, thus you must die!" Joshua cackled to himself. "I am the ruler of the New World! I am God incarnate! I own the two of the most powerful Gods on planet, and one is forced to follow me all by a simple notebook! I am Power, Justice, Greatness, and… most importantly, DEATH!"

Joshua madly wrote Eraldo Coil in his Death Note.

--

The betrayal of trust carries a heavy taboo. --Aldrich Ames


	6. Chapter 5

"Chapter 5: Memoirs"

--

_Author's Note: Chapter 5. A bit short, but you'll finally get to see a small picture of what L is up to!_

--

L stepped in the building, ignoring the alarms and knocking out the guard who rushed to tackle him down.

--

Stephen Loud looked at the screen of the man simply walking through all the security systems. Suddenly, with a jolt, he gave a signal not to fire on him as soon as the man reached room.

"Hello Mr. River, It's been a long time," said the mysterious figure. Near cringed at the use of his last name.

"Eraldo Coil!" yelled Loud.

"Heh… that's what some call me. However, you may know me as the First L," responded the supposed L.

Near stared at L… L stared at Near…

"You have to be L… otherwise you would not have a permit tucked under your hoodie signed by the Japanese Police Force authorizing you to use any resources needed to catch Kira."

"That's pretty impressive for only seeing the corner of my permit, isn't it?" asked L. At that, Near drew a pistol from his desk. He fired. L quickly rolled under the bullet's path and towards Near. After reaching him, he kicked the pistol out of his hands and grabbed it himself.

"That's L. Only L would have that permit and have the martial arts experience to pull off that move. So, L, why are you here?" Near concluded.

"I need the memoirs."

"Done. However… do you have any information in return for them?" questioned Near.

"Kira is back from the dead." L caught a package that Near threw at him and turned to leave. Suddenly, Loud attempted to stop him.

"Why are you just letting him with Mikami's unread memoirs without him stating his intentions?" asked Loud. L simply kicked him over and walked over his body.

"Because he's L," Near said simply.

--

"There ain't nothing that breaks up homes, country and nations like somebody publishing their memoirs"

--Will Rogers


	7. Chapter 6

"Chapter 6: Godspeed"

--

_Author's Note: Chapter 6. I know updates are coming slow, but I'm busy. Have a happy summer! BTW, the title may be hard to get, but it DOES relate to this chapter. And, btw, I am not trying to support anarchy in this chapter, though I am a Social Anarchist. However, Social Anarchist and full Anarchists are two different things, so don't jump to conclusions._

--

"So Light, do you know what happens next?" asked Joshua, ignoring Ryuk's continuing screams of horror.

"I know what you're thinking. And, no, I won't help you in your wish to rule the world. I will be a neutral party in this, like Ryuk. As for Charlotte, she can speak for herself. After all, if you fail, I can always take over myself," stated Light, as if a mind reader. "However, tell me, how come Ryuk cannot see your life-span or name?"

"Isn't it obvious? I do not believe in fate, which is, as I have now confirmed from Ryuk, a key integral part of the Human mindset. Thus, I am not and never will be truly Human," responded Whittington, always knowing the answers. Ryuk stopped his screaming… then laughed.

"And I thought Humans were interesting… now I have immortal Humans and mortal non-Humans to watch!" Joshua ignored this and started writing names down in the Death Note. Then, he stopped and asked a question.

"Who is Charlotte?" asked Joshua.

"That would be me. Guess Light ruined my fake name for me," said Charlotte, the British woman who had refrained herself from speaking until now. "Anyway, whose poor names are you writing down?"

"The Iraqi government. Thanks to our dipshit invasion of the country it's the perfect spot to roost," Joshua lazily replied.

"Wait, roost!?" all of them asked simultaneously.

"Yes, we need to become public… gather an army of Kira supporters, and throw all the bullets we have against the world. Light's last _brilliant_ idea of creating a dictatorship followed under no banners didn't exactly work, did it?" said Joshua, and he continued to write, showing no emotion.

"Wow, even Light wasn't so heartless to show no emotion at all when writing a name down," said Ryuk.

"I guess I'm a pretty heartless son of a bitch," replied Joshua.

--

The man looked out the window, spying over the man in his formal attire, making a speech before the large crowd. He eased the hand on a large, black, metallic object.

_"Anarchy, my god, I will not disappoint. Another poser is against you, I can feel it, and I am prepared for the coming storm. I will not win, but I will not disappoint," _thought Ruslan Morozov. Morozov pulled the trigger on the sniper rifle, shooting the United States President in the head. He emptied the clip on the nearest people, all hitting them in the head. He took the rest of his ammunition with him and took the Saiga-12 shotgun from his back.

Morozov ran for the door and opened it, but a group of CIA agents stood there, pistols aimed at him.

"Any comment, terrorist, before you shoot that AK?" asked the agents, who had mistakened the Saiga for an AK-47.

"Hurrah for anarchy," nonchalantly responded Morozov. He shot the Saiga-12, and killed them all, each of them with a pellet in their head. _"Hmm… it seems I do win…" _thought the man. Suddenly, a man walked up to him and asked if he supported Kira. The man was dead within 10 seconds.

--

Anarchy is the only slight glimmer of hope.  
--**Mick Jagger**


	8. Cancellation OneShot

_Reflections of the Broken God_

--

_Author's Note: A One-Shot of what is going on in Light's mind when he sees L's apparition appear before him. Uses MANGA ending. I'm adding this to my fan fiction because I'm done writing this story unless I get some more recognition for it. Part of me is to blame for not paying much attention to it, but do not fret, I will start writing again soon, though not for this story, and I have an awesome FMA fan fiction in the works. Actually, I have two, and I hope to get the first chapter of the first one up as soon as possible, which is probably after I'm done with the baseball season (I have two games left, and maybe the playoffs, depends on how they're doing it this year and if we win the next two games)._

--

Everything has went wrong! I had failed. I have lost. But, how? Am I God himself! Am I? Am I not God? No, that is unthinkable… I am God!

But, how had I not had the audacity to have a back-up plan? How had I allowed myself to rely on a follower and not on myself?

"Ryuk! Please, write their names down!" I yelled in desperation. Near muttered something to the investigators. I heard somewhat of a yes from Ryuk, and then grinned.

"You will all die soon!" I yelled. Maybe I hadn't lost.

"No Light, it is you who will die," announced Ryuk. Then I let myself go. I begged, pointlessly. I am God, but I am the Broken and Pathetic God. The God of Idiocy, Death, and Cowardice. I was a whiny brat.

Now I wait to be judged at Mu, ready to face Death. I have learned one major thing along the way.

Murderers never win, good or bad. Why?

Because reality, like a certain crappy anime company, likes to censor our pointless existence. So, thus, I have one thing to say to reality, which was passed from Teru before he said I was not God...

"Delete."


End file.
